I Can't Hide It Anymore
by SweetyBird282
Summary: A one-shot song fic based on Loverboy by You Me At Six. What happens when Logan and Kendall get a little too much to drink? And how will they react when their memories start to come back?


**I've said this before, but I'm completley in love with You Me At Six and I was listening to their song Loverboy, and this idea popped into my head, so yeah, I had to write it :P**

**Hope you like it, and please don't be too distracted by the changing POV's :)**

* * *

><p>The music was coursing through the air so heavily that you could feel every drum beat and guitar chord. A few drinks to many in, Logan just couldn't keep his eyes off of the tall blonde. He couldn't help but to let his well-hidden feelings surface. The blonde looked over at him, seeing his suggestive look. The blonde decided to leave the dance floor, and join his friend. "What's up?" Kendall could see that his friend was really drunk.<p>

For a moment something flashed in Logan's eyes. It took him a second to place it, but by then it was long gone. Was that lust he saw? No, it couldn't be. Logan couldn't possibly be into him, like Kendall was into Logan.

_Da da da da da da _

_Da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da_

_Da da da da_

The music changed, and Kendall was barley aware of the lyrics as Logan leaned into him and whispered softly in his ear, Logan's warm, alcohol filled breath tickling his ear, "come with me."

There was a suggestive note to the brunette's voice, which Kendall couldn't resist. Especially not in his drunken haze. Kendall joined the shorter boy upstairs, finding a free bedroom. Once inside, Logan crashed his lips against Kendall's. Kendall couldn't help but melt on the inside. How he had been longing for this moment. Kendall eagerly kissed back, sliding his tongue in to Logan's mouth. They stayed like that, fighting for dominance, for a little while, which Logan won and pushed the tall blonde down on the bed.

_Hell had you by the throat _

_You never got to heaven_

_But you got real close_

_Your past has you in a chokehold,_

_But you deserve it from what I've been told_

_Call my bluff, say what you want,_

_I'm looking down at you from the top_

_I beg for attention in small doses,_

_Leave the scene smelling of dead roses_

Logan was quick at work. His hands running over the blonde's body like they where made for exactly that. Kendall let out a low moan as the brunette touched him in just the right places and got his shirt off. Kendall licked his lips as Logan's chest was exposed too, leaving the blonde a magnificent view of the shorter boy's fine sculpted chest and abs.

_Loverboy, you're playing those hearts like toys,_

_Don't you feel bad, don't you feel bad?_

_Filled with repent_

Kendall didn't understand how Logan did it, but he managed to turn him on with just a single touch, even just a friendly arm draped around his shoulders. He didn't think Logan realized, but he was playing Kendall's heart like a toy.

_This is your night with arms wide open,_

_I'm the option you shouldn't have chosen,_

_Scared of the dark, the door's wide open, _

_This is a night you'll regret in the morning_

Logan got his hands to work at the hem Kendall's jeans and slid the fabric off of his friends hips. Kendall was just barley aware of how well those lyrics fit their situation. They would both definitely regret the night in the morning. Both because they where so drunk that they would have a massive hangover headache, and because it would leave Kendall in sexual frustration. The brunette would never want him unless he was drunk and horny. Like right now.

Kendall pushed his thoughts away, figuring he should enjoy the moment at his hands. He might never get this chance again, and he wanted it badly, so he would enjoy it.

_Loverboy, you're playing those hearts like toys,_

_Don't you feel bad, don't you feel bad?_

_Filled with repent_

Logan leaned down to his friend, turned lover, and whispered along with the lyrics, "If given the choice would you do it again?"

"Of course I would, of course I should, well I'm your friend," Kendall replied along with the song.

"Friends with benefits" Logan completed, once again crashing his lips to Kendall's as the guitar solo kicked in. By now, there was no stopping them. They where going all the way, whether they would regret it or not.

_Da da da da da da da _

_Da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

_Loverboy, you're playing those hearts like toys,_

_Don't you feel bad, don't you feel bad?_

_Filled with repent_

_If given the choice would you do it again?_

_Of course I would, of course I should,_

_Well I'm your friend, friends with benefits_

They collapsed against the mattress, breathing heavily. Logan looked over at his blonde friend. He couldn't help but to desperately want this night to never end, as long as he could be with Kendall. Logan never wanted to let the blonde go.

Three little words escaped his lips before he knew what he was doing, "I love you."

Kendall nearly stopped breathing. The brunette beside him panicked. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I just-"

"No, Logie, it's okay," Kendall said before Logan could finish his sentence, "I love you too."

Kendall crashed his lips to Logan's, completely disappearing in the kiss.

* * *

><p>Kendall had been right when he thought they would have massive headaches the day after, and neither of them remembered last night's activities. Actually, they didn't even remember how they got home.<p>

Kendall headed to the kitchen after washing his face with some cold water so that he at least was half awake. He got out some cereal, only to flinch out of pain at the noise the cereal made when it hit the porcelain bowl. It was by far the worst hang over Kendall had ever had. He didn't really remember anything from the night before, but judging by how sore he was in places that only got sore after one certain activity, he _knew_ he had hooked up with somebody. He thought it was a shame he didn't remember the girl, but he had a feeling he had really enjoyed it. Just then, Logan came downstairs, groaning and holding a hand up to his head.

"Got it bad too, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Logan breathed. "I didn't think I had this much last night. I've never been more hung over in my entire life, which is saying a lot." It really did. Logan had a tendency to drink a little too much when he was partying, which was like almost every single weekend. Logan went to get some cereal for himself.

"Don't," Kendall breathed, "painful." He didn't have to say anything else for the brunette to grasp the message.

Logan then went over to the fridge to see if they had some more hangover-friendly breakfast. He pulled out a couple of yoghurts and handed one to his friend.

"Here, I figured you wouldn't be able to eat that either if just pouring it into a bowl hurts."

"Thanks, Logie," Kendall said.

Kendall probably didn't know it, but that nickname alone was enough to make nasty fantasies flash through his mind.

"I feel like such a horrible person," Logan suddenly stated, sitting down at the kitchen counter next to me. "Why?" I asked surprised, and a little concerned. "With the places I'm sore in, I'm about 99 percent sure I hooked up with someone last night, and that it was _awesome, _but I really can't remember it."

I froze. That was exactly what I had been thinking myself. Except, now that I had gotten some nutrition and could really feel my body again, I wasn't as confident that I had hooked up with a girl. Now I had realized I was sore in places only a guy would be able to reach. I wasn't sure if I was disgusted about the idea of hooking up with a boy, or if it was the fact that I didn't remember whom it was with that disgusted me.

"Hey, you're not a bad person. You just had a little too much to drink," I reassured my friend.

"Easy for you to say, you don't know what it's like," Logan snapped.

"Hey, for your information, I know _exactly_ what you're talking about. I hooked up with someone too and don't remember her at all." _Or if it even was a girl_, I added mentally.

"Oh. Sorry, man. I- I just jumped to conclusions. I don't think you've ever been that drunk before…" Logan decided to shut up before he said too much. Being this hung-over really messed with his guard. He was in actual danger of letting his feelings for the blonde slip.

"Yeah, I know I've never been that drunk before, but there's a first for everything, right?"

I really wanted to talk about my frustration, but I was scared senseless. I didn't know if the guys would be okay with me hooking up with a guy. Or me being gay. That was probably my biggest fear right there; that they wouldn't be okay with me being gay.

"Hey, where are Carlos and James?" I asked.

"Probably still sleeping in their room. Or not," Logan said just as some music was turned on.

It started playing the last half of a song I couldn't remember the name of, before changing to Loverboy by You Me At Six, causing me to do a spit-take as the memories from last night got back to me. Given how Logan's eyes widened in shock, I would say the same happened to him.

"OH MY GOD!" we screamed simultaneously.

"We hooked up last night," Logan whispered, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He had practically just admitted he thought it was amazing. I couldn't help but to chuckle at that.

"Wait, why aren't you freaking out about this?" Logan suddenly asked, effectively wiping off my smile.

"Uh…"

"Wait, you said you love me." Logan was smiling widely now. "Do you really?"

"Uhh… Well… Y-yeah, I kinda do."

"Kinda?"

"Okay, fine! I do love you! I've loved you since we where kids still living in Minnesota," I confessed. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," Logan said and pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss. "I just can't hide it anymore, Kendall. I love you." There was a hint of lust in his voice.

"I love you too, Logie. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course. Well I'm your friend, friends with benefits, right?"

I laughed at his obvious reference to the song that brought us together. If I thought I loved that song before, it was beyond love now. If we ever got married, there was a serious possibility we would play that song at our wedding.


End file.
